The Littlest Agent: Nothing Personal
by ilikehats2
Summary: Post Littlest Agent Alternate Ending: This is something I've always wanted to write since I saw the episode with my Oc. This is what happens when Ward was evil and my OC was in Nothing Personal.


**Disclaimer: I do not own AOS, if I did, Coulson would not have lost his hand. I'd like to see him explain _that_ to Tony Stark. **

**This story is suppose to be shorter than Littlest Agent. I know, watch me say that and make 35 chapters. But I'm serious. This is suppose to be near the end of season one, exactly when Ward took Skye into the plane off base and killed Koenig, a bit before it and during it. This will have Luna. I've been toying with this idea since those episodes came out. So give me a break if I kiss things. It's been forever since I saw those episodes.**

 **There are quotes in here from episodes I don't own those.**

 **This takes place after the Littlest Agent's alternate ending.**

* * *

 **Nothing Personal**

Maria Hill couldn't believe how frustratingly ignorant Congress could be. She thought rookies were naive and ignorant and cocky, they were maybe better than the men and women who continuously questioned her about every tiny detail she mentioned. She was making her way back to her hotel room in D.C., ever so thankful that Stark's army of lawyers had protected her from being placed in the slammer. Like hell she was Hydra.

At the moment she was talking to Pepper on the phone, making her way down the street.

"Our congress is like kindergarten. 'Where is this Fridge? What was in there? Who or what is a Man-Thing?' I swear, I need a cocktail and a lobotomy," The only other person besides Natasha who would understand is perhaps Pepper, but only because of her careless yet brilliant boyfriend.

Hill began to tell her friend about the surveillance team that was watching her movements that evening. However, as she recalled these observations, she started to notice that they seemed to disappear.

"Pepper, I'll call you back."

Hill looked around and quickened her pace. Now that she looked around more closely, she didn't see that many people on the street. She quickly made it for the street corner, straining her ears for either the special forces to come retrieve her due to lack of surveillance or for Hydra to spring out at her. An arm suddenly shot out from an alley, pulling the ex-Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. against the brick wall.

It took a moment before she recognized the short, Asian woman that had released her.

"May."

"Hill."

"You could have called," Hill was trying to defuse the situation and stall. She doubted the Cavalry was working for Hydra, she knew how close she was to Coulson and how much Fury trusted the woman, but she wasn't exactly sure May was a friend either.

"Coulson knows about Tahiti," May said, short and simple. Hill tensed slightly, she had been hoping that would have stayed buried, long forgotten. That not even the Avengers would have found that out.

"How much does he know?"

"Enough, he's found the G.U.E.S.T.H.O.U.S.E., he knows S.H.I.E.L.D. rewrote his memories, used alien biology," May explained, "He's put the pieces together and knows."

"Where is he?"

"The Providence Base, but I'm not here to get you to safety, you've seem to have found that with Stark Industry. I want to know who was in charge of Project T.A.H.I.T.I."

Hill looked at her oddly for a moment, so they didn't know yet about... She was curious, she wanted to know why May was so curious about the information. And May saw the question in her eyes.

"There was only one person Fury took orders from and he turned out to be Hydra. I want to make sure that whatever sick procedures they did on Phil, Hydra isn't stringing him along like a puppet."

"I'd like to help you May, but Fury said he buried that intel when he buried Coulson."

"So I'll go to Fury if I have to."

"Fury's dead."

The older yet shorter woman scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

Luna was completely clueless to the horrible anxiety that Skye was facing with right now. She sat quietly against the Holo-table, cleaning her Nova Helmet. Skye stood on the other side of the Holo-Table, working on the computer. The poor woman was terrified, the very thought of Ward being Hydra had her hands shaking. And she was utterly positive that at any minute, Ward will just tell from her face and body language that she knows and kill her.

 _'No,'_ Skye reminds herself, _'He needs me to unlock that hard drive. If I could just stall for time until I can get away with Luna. Then I'll try to contact Coulson. I just have to buy my time and keep myself useful.'_

"Skye?" Luna broke the tense silence, "Where are we heading anyways?"

"Yeah?" Ward came up behind the girl, looking at Skye, "Where we taking this field trip to?"

Skye smiled as best she could, "It's a surprise," At Ward's grimace she quickly added, "It's a good surprise. Totally safe."

Luna grinned excitedly, "Is it Disney World?"

Both adults turned to the child, raising an eyebrow at the alien. She was becoming a more believable normal human child every day, with every Disney movie they showed her.

"Well," Ward says, eyes flickering to the gun hidden in Skye's back pocket, "Wherever we're going, we won't be carrying this with us."

Skye immediately noticed the loss of weight when Ward plucked the gun from her back pocket and she turned to look at him, seeing his serious and slightly questionable expression, "What? A girl can't protect herself?" She asked, feeling her nerves make their way into her voice.

"Normally yes," Ward conceded, "But right now, people are scared and you carrying this around will do as much harm as carrying a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge around. We need to keep a very low profile ok?"

"Got it," Skye nods. Luna looked between them both, then shrugged, totally unaware of what would soon unfold.

* * *

Coulson, Tripp, and FitzSimmons all stood over the screens, watching the video play of May leaving the base, and then not two hours later, Ward, Skye, and Luna depart. The only difference was that May went trudging through the snow while the other three took the BUS.

"This doesn't make any sense," Fitz says, "We never contacted them and there's no signs of any attack having been inflicted onto the base."

"So why did they leave?"

"May left because I told her to," Coulson said simply, to which Tripp rolled his shoulders.

"Fine, we don't need her sorry ass," Tripp's statement received mixed feelings and for a moment, no one said anything, an awkward silence taking hold in the air.

"That still doesn't explain why Skye, Ward, and Luna took off or where Koenig is," Fitz points out, starting up conversation again. As speculations went flying, Simmons spoke up finally.

"I'll go get us some food, come on Fitz," Without waiting for anyone to respond, Simmons grabbed Fitz by the arm and guided him out into the hallway with her. Once in the hallway Fitz gently jerked his arm out of her grip.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Simmons sighed, quietly wondering what Fitz would do without her, "Fitz, has it every occurred to you how stressed out Agent Coulson is, what with Garrett and S.H.I.E.L.D. falling and seeing Audrey and... pancakes."

"Agent Coulson is upset over pancakes now?"

"No, but they're just the sort of thing to cheer everyone up. I'll go see if there's any mix in the storage closet. You go check the fridge to milk and eggs."

The two scientists thus split ways, Fitz continuing down the corridor. On his way he passed the bathroom, the door side open. Fitz took only three steps past it when he paused and back peddled, certain to have seen something out of place. He glanced at the bathroom window, seeing a sunny image while the other windows around him showed it to be a late evening.

"Night," Fitz hummed before turning back to the bathroom image, "Day."

Fitz, too curious for his own good, made his way into the bathroom and towards the window. His hands gently felt the edges as he examined it for any irregularities. Finally, he found the problem at the bottom left corner, a long pin jamming the images. Pulling it out, the image rolled up to the appropriate scene.

Across the dark scenery, a message had been scratched out in large, _WARD IS HYDRA._

Just as soon as Fitz finished reading, Simmon's scream pierced through the heavy silence.

* * *

Everyone stood silently behind Simmons, watching her as she gave an autopsy of the dead body that was Eric Koenig. Fitz was shaking, pacing back and forth and mumbling to himself incoherently. Neither Tripp nor Coulson spoke, waiting for Simmons to make her evaluation.

Jemma soon straightened and spoke, her voice shaking the entire time, "He died approximately ten hours ago of asphyxiation… _after_ May left the premises. A thin wire was used to strangle him. His trachea is crushed, partially sliced through, so it was done in a hurry. Based on the angle of the lacerations, the killer was at least six-two, and strong enough to…lift him into… _Ward did this_."

As Jemma's voice cracked, something hollow and metal echoed as Fitz kicked the wall and started to finally lose control. Tripp and Coulson turned, both immediately grabbing him by the shoulders so he didn't hurt himself.

"Fitz," The scot turned to look at Coulson, his strict tone snapping the scientist out of his freak out instantly, "You need to keep it together. Skye's alive, she just walked out of here, hand in hand with a murderer and is playing him just like he played us. She's got a plan, we just need to figure that out and hope she stalls long enough for us to find her and Luna. We need to focus on getting them back. Alright?"

Fitz nodded, first it was hesitant but then it became more firm and confident. They would find them, "First thing first," Fitz says, "We gotta get the monitors working and tracking the BUS."

* * *

Luna had the biggest smile on her face as she walked with her daddy and Skye, holding onto Skye's hand tightly. She'd never been to L.A. before, and she noticed that it looked a lot like New York, save for the palm trees and ocean. And she was so excited to wear the new camouflage necklace that FitzSimmons had rebuilt for her, since the first one was destroyed by the Skrull.

Ward followed closely behind them towards a diner, utterly confused and curious as to why of all places Skye chose a diner to be the site that unlocked the hard drive.

"I think I'm going to order some dessert," Skye commented, once that immediately grabbed Luna and Ward's attentions.

"Ooh! I'm gonna get icecream!" Luna grinned excitedly.

"Dessert? I'd thought we'd be in there just long enough for a cup of coffee."

Skye looked at him, "You think it's that simple?" She scoffed, "What do you take me as some amateur? I mean it shouldn't take more than a minute for it to unlock but the entire decryption is going to take maybe an hour or two? Possibly more depending on the wifi service here. That won't be a problem will it?"

"Dessert it is," Ward answered, holding the door open for them.

Luna grinned excitedly, following the two adults. She grinned taking a seat beside Ward silently, grabbing her menu while sitting her backpack in her lap. She had the biggest grin on her face, looking at her daddy and took his hand. She squeezed it comfortingly, turning to look at the kiddies section of the menu while Skye set her laptop up and stuck a fake hard drive in to fool Ward.

Ward glanced around, looking at all the people and the exits, and then out the window they sat next to. His eyes turned finally to Skye, "What compelled you to make this the location for your hard drive anyways?" Ward asked, "It's actually really sensible, lots of exits, public place, a crowd to hide in. But I doubt that's what you and in mind."

Skye had actually considered all those factors upon choosing a fake location, "This is where I met Mike Peterson, where this whole thing for me started. It seemed fitting."

Luna looked up at them, so this was where Skye met Deathlok before he became Deathlok. She looked back at the menu, "Ooh pancakes!"

* * *

Coulson stood over Tripp as the younger agent worked to get the monitors back online. When he asked for a wire, Coulson obliged by handing it over silently. Tripp looked up at the calm agent.

"I'll be honest, I'm trying real hard to not freak out right now."

"Oh trust me, after this I'm going to totally freak out. But right now we just need to find Skye and Luna, and maybe if I'm feeling generous, I won't shoot Ward dead yet."

Tripp nods and smirked, "Alright, everything's set. Turn it on."

Coulson nods, flipping the screens on and everything came to life. Immediately, they watched the screen beep for a few moments searching for the BUS's GPS until a bing sounded out. The two men both leaned over, nearly bonking heads.

"They're in L.A.," Coulson breathed out in relief, happy to see that they landed, "We just gotta get a plane and-"

The base suddenly shook, a loud rumble echoing loudly throughout the base as an alarm went off.

"Oh what now?" Coulson complained quietly, seriously, as if the situation wasn't bad enough? He swore to Asgard that if Ward ratted the location out to Hydra he'd just lose it.

"We got hostiles at the foot of the mountain," Tripp says, "Come on."

Coulson followed, quickly grabbing a gun as they converged onto the main entrance. FitzSimmon's silently met them there, both armed yet severely unprepared. Coulson could see their hands shaking and knew that they'd be severe liabilities in a shoot out. He stared at the indestructible steel doors, fully confident that whoever was attacking them had no way of getting them open. That was until he saw the red light, the light that meant it was lock, turn green and start to slide open. Quickly, Coulson ushered his team back around the corner following them.

"Mister Coulson, we know your there. By order of the United States Armed Forces come out," Of course, Colonel Talbot.

"Will you shoot me if I come out? 'Cause then I won't come out," Coulson says, a hint of sass coming into his voice. In any other situation, Fitz and Simmons would be chuckling softly at Coulson's comment.

"Stand down men."

Reluctantly, Coulson came out from behind the corner, glaring at the man, "How'd you even find this place Talbot?"

"I had a little help," Talbot stepped aside, "I believe you know Miss Hill."

Coulson felt his features slacken and his eyes bugle from his head as he stared at Hill, dressed in army brown from head to toe except dark the army green vest she had on. And her hair was tied back in a pony tail. Coulson was conflicted, he was so happy she was alive but so angry that she betrayed this base.

* * *

Ward was beginning to grow very impatient and fidgety. How long was this suppose to take? Already he had three cups of coffee and Luna was trying to sneak some of it from his mug. She was already half done with her second serving of pancakes.

"Maybe you'd like to step outside?" Skye suggested quietly, "Check the SAT phone and see how the team is doing?"

"No," Ward says, "Neither of you are going to leave my sight until this is all over."

Skye simply nods, typing away at her laptop some more. Then very quietly, while glancing at Luna to see how she was faring with her food, she spoke up, "You know, after all we've been through, I just can't believe that Garrett of all people turned out to be Hydra."

Ward started to feel very uncomfortable with the conversation now that it presented itself, "It was, uh, difficult to accept. But thankfully, that's over."

"Because you took care of him."

"Can we not discuss this right now?" Ward asked, eyes flickering to Luna and the rest of the diner anxiously.

But Skye kept pushing, taking some silent pride in the way she was making Ward squirm uncomfortably, "If you had one more moment before you shot him in the back of the head so heroically, if he was sitting right here and you could say anything you want, what would you say?"

"Skye-" Ward warned, beginning to really hate where this conversation was going. What had gotten into her? Where was this all coming from?

Luna wouldn't say anything but she was sensing an ever increasing amount of tension amongst them. She looked at them both quietly before turning her gaze to look out the window. Her expression dropped a bit, the tiniest of frowns appearing. Something was wrong, why else would there be a police car outside the diner?

"Would you say he's disgusting?" Skye began, anger subtly coating her words, "Would you tell him he's a disgusting, backstabbing traitor? Or to rot in hell?"

Ward paused for a moment, overrun by Skye's sudden outburst and the nervous energy coming off of Luna. He paused, trying to figure out whether to answer this first or see what Luna was nervous about. Thinking it was about him and Skye though, he questioned Skye, "...What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to have an honest conversation for once."

As soon as Skye said that, Ward tilted his head and looked to the other side of the diner. He recognized the blue uniform of cops and felt a foreboding knot in his stomach, "They're starting to clear people out- we should go."

Luna was starting to put her backpack on when Skye spoke up quite casually, "No, I think I'm good here."

"Skye, we've been _made_. Come on."

"No," Skye says, taking her laptop and showed Ward what exactly had been on her computer. There wasn't much Ward or Luna understood on the screen except his image on the right sight. " _I_ tipped them off _."_

"Hail HYDRA," Skye's sarcasm was a whisper but Ward heard it nonetheless.

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the police round the corner, weapons drawn, "Hands in the air."

Skye stood, hands in the air and approached the officers slowly. Luna whimpered, scared as she copied Skye's movements. She moved quickly to the officers, the truth wrapping around her brain and suddenly making the child very scared and emotional.

"Be careful, he's dangerous," Skye warned.

Ward slowly made his way towards the cops, but just as they were about handcuff him he grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it painfully. For a very brief moment Skye watched him disarm the cop, taking the gun from him as they fought. As the other cops turned their attention to Skye, the girl reached out and snatched her laptop, stuffing it hazardously into her bag before grabbing Luna by the arm. Skye made a bee line for the door, ignoring Ward's shouts behind her.

Luna stared up at Skye as they shoved the doors open, finally finding her voice and meekly asked, "But daddy-"

The older woman never answered Luna or let her finish that sentence because she was running forward, "Officers!"

Was it stupid to get yourself arrested? Yes, Skye had no idea what might happen to Luna if she gets locked into the slammer, but if it meant getting away from Ward being safe then she'd risk it. The two cops looked at her, as if she was just a hysteric civilian who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Officers you have to arrest me right now. I'm an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., a wanted fugitive of the law."

Luna couldn't blame the cops for looking skeptic, she didn't even believe that. But then Skye, seriously desperate for an escape, started to attack the cops. She had hardly hit them when one of them had grabbed her arms and pushed her against the back of car. The second cop had grabbed Luna, much more gently because she was a child and lead her into the back of the police car. However, just as he opened the door for her, he fell with a thud, bleeding profusely. The cop over Skye was shot too, falling into the road with an unimpressive thud before he could get the handcuffs on her.

Skye saw Ward standing in the diner's doorway first and immediately ran for the inside of the car. Passing Luna, she more or less pushed the child in and slammed the car door behind her before opening the drivers side. Ward ran to try and stop them, silently cursing himself and Skye's wit.

"Skye!" Luna was shaking as Ward shouted for them and he could feel her fear, "Skye this is just a big misunderstanding.

' _Misunderstanding my ass,_ ' Skye thought as she pressed down heavily on the gas, the car jerking forward.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!" Ward shouted trying to keep up with the police car. But he was, contrary to Skye's teasing, not a robot. He was incapable of running the speeds of a car.

For a few moments, it was utterly tense and silent in the cop car as Luna sat up and hugged her backpack to her chest, "Skye..."

Luna was on the verge of breaking down and crying, Skye didn't need that empathetic link with the child to know that.

"It's going to be ok Luna. We're going to find a safe place to stay in and try to call the team ok? We're gonna be ok."

Luna numbly nods, curling into a tiny ball. Skye turned her eyes back to the road, seeing a man in the distance standing in the middle of street. Skye didn't see any defining characteristics of the man, and she didn't even think much of it until the man leapt into the air, super human like, and landed right on the hood of the car. Skye screamed as Deathlok broke the windshield, reaching out and ripping the steering wheel right from Skye's hands.

* * *

Simmons stared at the door, waiting for Colonel Talbot to return. She glanced over at Tripp and Fitz, her heart thundering in her chest. She was worried for Skye and Luna, what if they were hurt? Or worse?

The biochemist stared a to the table as the doorknob turned. She was expecting the worse, for Talbot and his men to enter with guns raised and lead them out of here like prisoners of war.

She had never been happier to see Agent Coulson than she was right then. A smile broke out across her face as he and Agent Hill stared at them.

"Come on," Coulson says, "We got to move."

* * *

When she found a motel, May was going to take a long hot shower. She had been digging for hours, and she hadn't found anything yet. Then finally, finally her shovel hit something solid.

Getting down on her knees, Agent May brushed the aside to find a dark little box. Bingo. Without another word, she straightened up, covered in dirt and climbed out of the hole that expanded a good couple of inches over her head.

On her way out, she met the eyes of a man with a bundle of flowers in his hands and briefly nodded in greeting, "I'm sorry for your loss." And without another word made her way to her car to see what it was she dug up.

* * *

Luna sat in the detention cell, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried. She felt so scared and trapped, like it was the Skrull capturing her all over again. She couldn't believe her own daddy was a bad guy, that she out her trust and faith and love into a bad guy.

Luna was so scared and upset, and so very confused. If Ward was HYDRA, then how could he love them? You can't just fake emotions like that, especially in an empathetic bond.

The door opened silently for a moment and she looked up at Deathlok silently, watching him with big scared eyes. He looked back at her, wanting to comfort the child. Hydra may have turned him into a cyborg killing machine but he was still a father, and he still had his fatherly instincts about him. He entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him, Garett had warned him about her but without her helmet she was powerless.

He looked at Luna, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to check up on you.

"Where's Skye?"

"Skye's with Ward right now," At her panicked look, he quickly added, "Calm down, Ward won't hurt her."

Luna whimpered, and the cyborg man couldn't help but want to cheer her up or make her feel better. He sighed, "Is there anything besides your helmet that I can get you to make you feel better?"

Luna hummed in thought then looked at him, "Well... Coulson has some hidden comics in a secret drawer in his office desk. May I please go get them?"

Deathlok waited for a moment, to see if he would be permitted to escort Luna to get the comics. And then he stood, "Come on, let's make this very quick."

* * *

Entering the cockpit, Ward rubbed his chest in pain as he silently cursed Deathlok. There should have been another way other than give Ward a forced heart attack to make Skye comply. But no, he had to nearly kill him for the hard drive. He honestly didn't want to know what could make this worse. And then he saw it. Ward nearly chuckled as he answered the plane trying to contact the BUS when Hill threatened to blow up the plane.

"Maria Hill," Ward greeted, "I was hoping you'd go down with the Triskelion."

"And I was hoping you weren't the awful bastard you were now. But life's full of surprises," The woman responded, "You know I never pegged you as John Garrett's lap dog."

"A lot of us lost respect for Fury when he made you his second in command. If he wanted eye candy around he could have atleast chose Romanov," Even Ward had to admit, the Black Widow was beautiful as she was deadly.

"I'll be sure to tell her that."

"As fun as this catching up is, I have a prior engagement to get to. So either move aside or get blown over."

"How about you give us Skye and Luna first," Hill stalled, "Then you can be on your way."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Ward says, "And don't even try to follow us. Because unlike Garrett, Coulson would never put Skye's life in the balance. But Garrett, Garrett would." With that said, Maria watched the BUS take off, praying that they gave Coulson more than enough time.

* * *

Skye paced anxiously from wall to wall while Luna sat reading one of Coulson's prized Captain America comics. Luna was trying to stay distracted, to stay calm while Skye tried to figure this out but it was really difficult. She could only take comfort out of the comic book as Captain America saved the day.

Skye continued to pace, guilt, anger, and fear bubbling beneath her. She paced back and forth, trying to get a plan together to escape. But it was no use, they were already in the air and once they landed, once Garrett saw them it would be all over. Skye would likely be killed and Luna, she didn't wanted to think what they'd make poor Luna do or what they'd do to her. The child was so young and seen enough horror in her life.

Luna looked up when she heard the door opening and immediately shoved the comic book neatly into the plastic bag she put them in. She stared wide eyed before her as Skye moved closer to her, prepared to protect the child when...

"COULSON!" Luna ran forward, grabbing the man into a giant hug. Skye quickly followed, clinging tightly to the man.

"Are you both ok? Did Ward hurt you?"

"We're ok," Luna whispered, following very closely behind him as they made their way out. Luna saw her backpack resting quietly on one of the command tables and snatched it.

"How'd you get in here?"

"Through the landing gear, don't worry I can take care of Ward."

"No I know, but how did you get past Deathlok?"

Coulson froze, "Deathlok's on board?"

Coulson's question was answered when he saw the man. He turned to the girls, "New plan, get to the cargo ramp!"

Skye nods, grabbing Luna and took off running while Coulson covered them. He fired a few bullets at Deathlok as he approached,mp completely unfazed and prepared to fire back, "I'm sorry Mr. Coulson but I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"I don't need your permission, this is still my plane."

With a quick swipe of the hand, Coulson began to lower the ramp and ran off to follow Skye and Luna, while Deathlok returned fire at him. Making his way down the stairs, he immediately saw Luna wearing her Nova helmet while Skye struggled with a parachute. She shouted over the wind, "I don't know how to put on parachute!"

"Forget it! Just get into Lola!"

Ward and Deathlok both converged suddenly at them, firing bullets at the car. Coulson turned to Luna and waved her to get out of the plane. Somewhat reluctantly, the child looked up at Ward and then turned, flying out of the ship. Coulson quickly gets behind the wheel, Skye getting down as he tries to return cover fire.

"Buckle up!" Coulson shouts, flipping a switch in which the seat belts wrap around them and click into place. Then, taking the car off park, he pulled it into reverse and drove right out of the plane and dropped rapidly towards the earth.

Skye screamed for a few moments before Coulson got the hover tires to work, briefly seeing Luna's blue blur as she flew around them, her closed backpack securely on her back. For a few moments, Skye tried to relax as Coulson maneuvered them through gunfire, back towards the air field.

* * *

The motel was really nice, it had a nice big swimming pool for her to go swimming in. But for the moment, Luna was just sad and conflicted, crying her heart out. She was curled up in a tight ball in a pool chair, sniffling as Skye teased Tripp about the junk food. For a very brief moment, everyone forgot she was here and she almost liked it like that.

"Hey kiddo," Fitz whispered as he came to take a seat besides the alien, "How you doing?"

"Awful..." Luna sniffled and started to cry a little bit, "Why did daddy have to be evil? Why'd he have to be mean and bad and scary? Did I cause it?"

The scot stared wide eyed at the child and reached out, taking her in his arms, "No," his voice was thick as well, conveying emotion he still had not manage to get rid of. He had tears he had not been able to shed yet, "No Luna. This isn't your fault. It's not our fault at all. We-we didn't know... And it makes me upset just as much as it upsets you."

"It does?" Luna asked and sniffled, "Everyone's angry, no one is sad and scared like me."

"I am," Fitz whispered, "I looked up to Ward like a big brother. I trusted him and-and yes I'm angry too but I'm so sad and scared, because he was my friend. I trusted him and now I know that-that he never cared about us. That we were a mission and that we need to kill him. And I don't want to kill him. Because he was our friend, and somewhere deep down, I believe there is some good in him. That maybe there's a big misunderstanding. Something we don't know. Mike Peterson wasn't evil, he was a father who had bad things happen to him. He doesn't mean to do these things, he does not want to be evil. Maybe they're doing the same thing to Ward?"

Luna reached around and hugged the engineer, tightly, crying into his chest silently. And Fitz held her close, letting a few tears slip down and drip into her hair.

* * *

Later that evening, when Luna was suppose to be asleep, she snuck out of bed to see Coulson.

Coulson was sitting outside, he couldn't find it in him to fall asleep. Not with everything that's happened with Hill, with May, with Ward, with the T.A.H.I.T.I. project, with his prized car Lola being shot. He was restless and trying to figure out their next move. They had May back and Skye's Trojan Horse program, but those two things wouldn't be enough to defeat Garrett and Ward.

"Coulson?"

Coulson spun around, looking at Luna as she walked out towards him. She was holding her backpack tightly in her hands.

"Luna, what are you doing up sweetie?"

"I'm sorry about your car," She says, coming to a stop in front of him. Coulson saw that she wasn't wearing her necklace to disguise her blue skin.

"Don't be sorry Luna," Coulson says, though what he says next comes out a bit pained, "It's just a car."

"Your favorite car," Luna says, "A collectible!"

Coulson sighed, "I have a hard time keeping a hold of collectibles, and a harder time keeping them in good condition."

Luna started to unzip her bag, and pulled out a plastic white shopping bag, "Deathlok asked me if there was something other than my helmet he could get me. And I remembered your comic book collection that you keep hidden in your desk and so..."

She held the bag out to Coulson, "I got them for you."

Coulson stared wide eyed at Luna as he gently took the bag. He peeked inside and just knew that the child did retrieve every single one of them. He looked at Luna and pulled her in for a hug, "Thank you."

Luna hugged him back, and Coulson suddenly felt very confident in what they were going to do next.

* * *

 **I apologize formally in advance for not including Maria Hill and Coulson talking privately in his office. Also, I forgot where we see May digging up the grave so I'm sorry if I placed it in a very inaccurate place. I swear I've been dying to write some of the scenes in this chapter ever since the episode came out! Patience is a virtue.**

 **Also... Why did the Diviner affect Coulson? Seriously, why? He has Kree blood in him. It led him to the city, doesn't that make him like worthy now to go there?**


End file.
